Star Wars: Odyssey - BOOK 3: Ashes of the Empire
by Zulon
Summary: Thought dead by his Jedi comrades, Jacen Solo finds himself a prisoner of the First Order.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Strike

Location: The Absolution

Three weeks ago...

* * *

Standing on the bridge of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, Capitan Phasma watched the blue tunnel of hyperspace fill the viewports. Assigned command of the vessel, she had been ordered to proceed to the MZX32905 system. Located near Bimmiel and Lorrd, the star system had only been given a designation, not a proper name.

"What's our ETA?" she demanded, the helmet distorting her voice.

"We should be dropping out of hyperspace momentarily, Capitan," informed one of the technicians.

"Good. Establish contact with the Supremacy."

Clasping her hands behind her back, Phasma eagerly awaited for the Supreme Leader to finally present himself.

"My good captain," a voice said, filling the bridge.

Turning around, she beheld the disembodied head of a humanoid being of undetermined species. Though it was a mere hologram, it was detailed enough to convey the being's appearance. His face having been disfigured, suffering a burn to the left-side of his face, while a large furrow was prominent on his bald head.

"Sir, we are due to arrive in the MZX32905 system shortly."

"Excellent. Once the Absolution has arrived in-system you are to begin a search of the asteroid field at once," he ordered, "Locate the habitat of Darth Vectivus and recover the man being held there."

The woman was perplexed, the order hardly being worthy of the time or resources that were being expended.

"You believe I am incorrect to dispatch someone of your caliber to recover a single individual?" he questioned, as if reading her thoughts.

"No, Supreme Leader."

"Make no mistake, the woman holding him is extremely dangerous. Not unlike yourself."

"Is that why you've placed your personal guards under my command?" the Parnassian warrior asked.

"This is not something that should be left to chance."

"Captain, we're about to emerge from hyperspace," a voice notified.

Turning towards the viewports, she watched as the elongated stars reverted back to their normal appearance.

"Scramble all fighters," she ordered, "Locate that habitat."

"Phasma..., I want you to bring Lumiya to me alive. She'll prove to be a useful tool."

"And should she resist?"

"Then kill her."

* * *

Location: The Home

Fifteen minutes later...

* * *

The Xi-class light shuttle pulled into the asteroid habitat's docking bay, allowing the passengers to disembark. The hanger was spacious enough to hold several star ships, though only a sleek-looking vessel occupied the space. It reminded her of the Naboo yacht whose chromium she had salvaged to fashion her armour. Cradling her modified F-11D blaster rifle, Phasma marched down the boarding ramp, her black armorweave cape flowing out behind her. Behind her were five of the Supreme Leader's bodyguards, which had been modelled in a way that invoked imagery of the Emperor's Royal Guards.

"Spread out," she ordered.

The Praetorians did as instructed, passing by the captain as they spread out from the hanger bay. Phasma lingered near the shuttle, allowing the sound of emergency klaxons filling her ears. Detecting the TIE/sf fighters that had been launched from the Absolution, the habitat had initiated an emergency alert. Stepping forward, the commanding officer of the FN Corps immediately found herself assailed by an enemy. An electrified whip came slashing down from the rafters, the tip of the weapon making contact with her helmet. What might've been a lethal strike was defused by the armour, which had been polished to reflect radiation and deflect blaster bolts. Twisting her body, Phasma fired her blaster one-handed at the woman hiding in the rafters. She wore a tight-fitting bodysuit of silver and black, while the lower-half of her face was concealed behind a veil. A triangular headdress had been fitted over her head, while a tattered black armorweave cape flowed out behind her. Identifying her as Lumiya, she immediately unleashed a barrage of blaster bolts at the woman. Forced to drop over the side of the railing, she landed in a crouch and gave her wrist a flick. The weapon shot outward striking against her breastplate, but the damage was negated by her armor. Swinging the lightwhip around her head, she lashed out again, prompting Phasma to shield herself with her cape. Slowly, the two women circled one another, seeking out any opening they could capitalize on.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM!" Lumiya roared.

"The Supreme Leader shall not be denied," she retorted.

The Dark Lady of the Sith stopped in front of the shuttle, lashing the duracrete floor with her whip. Distracted by the Stormtrooper captain, she failed to notice a sixth Praetorian Guard march down the boarding ramp. Armed with a Bilari electro-chain whip, the guard swung it in a wide arc and ensnared the woman's neck. The faceless guardsman gave the weapon a yank, causing Lumiya to be pulled backwards. Landing on the floor, Phasma quickly capitalized and launched herself on top of the older woman. Drawing back her right arm, she punched her in the face with every ounce of her strength. When she didn't move, the younger woman stood up, her body visibly shaking with rage.

"Pathetic," she spat, "Get her onboard, and make sure she's secured."

The Praetorian obeyed, dragging the woman up the boarding ramp and into the shuttle. Retrieving the blaster she had discarded, she made her way deeper into the asteroid habitat. She passed through the complex's spacious rooms, though anything of value had been removed. Entering one of the halls, she encountered two Praetorians stationed outside the infirmary. Marching past them, she stepped in the room that housed a Bacta tank filled with a crimson liquid. The silhouette of a humanoid floated inside, but the fluid made it impossible to identify. Studying the computer terminal, she realized that the process was far from completed. Raising her left hand, she activated the comlink that was the built into to her helmet.

"Absolution, get some engineers down here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captives

Location: The Absolution

Three days later...

* * *

Regaining consciousness, Jacen Solo found himself being dragged through a dimly lit hallway. Passing by numerous doors, he suddenly realized that it was the detention block of a ship.

 _"Where am I?"_ he thought, _"What happened?"_

The haze slowly receded from his thoughts, and the memory of what had transpired in the Ktil System emerged. He had been assigned to escort Ben to Taanab, so that his cousin could assist in the harvest. Remembering the attack on the Lambda, Jacen's confusion was abruptly replaced with panic. He tried to will himself to fight back, but found he lacked the strength to struggle against his captors. Arriving at a random prison cell, one of the soldiers deactivated the lock and opened the door. He was thrown unceremoniously inside, the door sliding shut before he could even get to his feet. Pushing himself into a seated position, he noticed a figure seated in the corner, silhouetted by the shadows.

"Hello, Jacen," a voice greeted, clearly female.

He watched as the figure rose and stepping into the dim light, revealing herself to him. She was a middle-aged Human woman dressed a formfitting bodysuit of silver and black. She had shoulder-length red hair that had begun to grey and green eyes, with a vertical scar running through the right one. She was physically beautiful, but quickly saw past the illusion at the mutilated features she tried to conceal.

"Who...Who are you?" he demanded, "How do you know who I am?"

"Your family and I have crossed paths multiple times before," she replied, "I was trained by your grandfather."

"You're Lumiya."

"Yes."

"You tried to kill several members of my family."

"That was decades ago," she said dismissively, "In fact, my history is very similar to that of your Aunt Mara's. Except that I didn't receive the lucky breaks that she did."

"Ben...! What did you do with Ben?"

"Nothing. In case you haven't noticed, I'm just as much as prisoner as you are."

"You expect me to believe that?" Jacen questioned.

"While I admit that I was the one who attacked your shuttle, you needn't worry about your apprentice. The Lambda made the jump to lightspeed after I decompressed it and sucked you out into space."

He was slightly more relieved that Ben wasn't suffering imprisonment, but he was still concerned with his safety. Having undergone survival training, his cousin understood what he needed to do in such a situation, plus he had Artoo was with him.

"Why did you abduct me?"

"To complete the training that Vergere began," she replied, taking a seat on the bench.

He thought of the diminutive bird-like alien who had been his onetime mentor, who had tortured him for months while he had been a captive of the Yuuzhan Vong.

"She was training me to survive," Jacen said.

"Survival is a Sith trait. Jedi train themselves for self-sacrifice, for union with the Force, and they can afford to be suicidal, because there are so many of them. Sith train to survive."

"You're telling me that Vergere was a Sith?"

"She was a rogue student of the Force," she answered, "Quietly resentful of the ways of the old Jedi Council, and its resistance to any learning outside the teachings that had been part of the order for so long."

"That doesn't make her Sith," Jacen state, trying to kept the doubt out of his voice.

"True. But becoming a student of Darth Sidious does. This was of course shortly after he took Dooku as his apprentice."

"You're lying," she said accusingly, "There can only be two Sith at one time."

"But there can be many candidates, and she was one of them."

"Why did Vergere want me to become a Sith?"

Leaning forward, the woman folded her hands beneath her chin, a flash of hesitation appearing on her face.

"To unite the galaxy," she answered, "You've already seen the fractures beginning to show themselves within the Galactic Alliance."

Jacen found himself nodding his head, knowing that there was indeed truth to the Sith Lady's words. With the passage of the Sector Defense Limits only a year earlier, there was whispering within the GA Intelligence that the Corellian Sector was planning an insurrection. Knowing this, he would've done anything to allow all children a chance to grow up in a galaxy not at war.

"There's something else, something you're not saying."

"A New Sith Order has begun to rise, Jacen," Lumiya admitted, "Where there was two, there now exists many, all united behind a single Dark Lord."

He suddenly thought back to his five year sabbatical from the Jedi Order, when he had ventured into the Maw and discovered the Mind Walkers. Learning from them, he was able to separate his mind from his body, allowing him access a realm known as Beyond Shadows. It was there that he had seen a vision of the future, where an armoured figure was ruling the galaxy, surrounded by numerous disciples. He wondered if this Dark Lord was the same individual he had seen on the Throne of Balance, and what he could do to stop him.

"What's your proof?" he demanded.

"You encountered two of the fledgling order's agents while on board Baanu Rass."

"You're talking about Lomi Plo and Welk."

"Yes. They even attempted to recruit me as well during the Yuuzhan Vong War, but I never answered their summons. Their order is doomed to fail, just as Vergere believes, but it still poses a threat."

"So you wanted me to become a Sith Lord in opposition to them."

"Eventually, but recent events had forced me to accelerate the schedule."

"Why is that?" Jacen questioned.

"I'm dying," she admitted, a flicker of sadness in her eyes, "The extensive cybernetics I was fitted with have become toxic to my body."

"How long do you have?"

"I've got months..., maybe a year at most to live, and not even surgery can save me. I had to uphold the promise I made to Vergere."

"These Sith you were talking about, are they the ones who've captured us?"

"No. These people appear to be part of an Imperial splinter-faction," Lumiya answered, "They call themselves the First Order."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forced Recruitment

Location: The Supremacy

Seven hours later...

* * *

Forced from their cell, Jacen and Lumiya disembarked from the Star Destroyer, discovering that that it had docked with a much larger vessel. He couldn't have fathomed that such a ship could've existed, yet they had just been brought onboard. Escorted by an entire battalion of Stormtroopers, it was abundantly clear that someone wasn't taking any chances. They resembled the foot-soldiers of the Galactic Empire and it successor state, but their helmets were more skeletal in appearance.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" he asked, whispering.

"Probably to see their leader," the Dark Lady answered, "She mentioned a 'Supreme Leader' when they invaded my habitat."

Utilizing Force empathy, Jacen detected nothing but contempt radiating from the chromium-armoured trooper. Shuddering, he turned his attention to the transparisteel windows that they were passing. It overlooked a massive factory floor, which appeared to be a star fighter assembly line.

"My god! They're plotting an invasion."

"Be silent!" the captain ordered, glaring at him.

Though he couldn't see her face, Jacen was fairly certain that she was giving him a death glare. Arriving at a turbolift, the Stormtrooper captain summoned the lift and waited for the next several seconds. As the doors opened, their discovered two red guards standing inside, each armed with a Vibro-voulge. The pair were shoved inside, the guards immediately crossing their weapons in front of them. Their escort remained stationed outside the turbolift, instead it was the Chromium wearing captain who boarded. Upon her entry, the lift began to rise, taking them up to the highest point on the vessel. His first instinct was to fight back, but being in such a confined space made such a feat impossible. Seemingly suspecting his intentions, the guards activated their weapons, causing the electro-plasma energy filament that ran along the blade's edge to come to life. Having had stun-cuffs shackled to their wrists, it would've been difficult to have put up a fight. Arriving at the very top, the doors opened into an circular chamber, one that was massive in size. The floors were covered in tiles of polished obsidian, which displayed Jacen's own reflection. There were crimson curtains hanging from the walls at the far end of the chamber, located behind a throne that was flanked by six more guards. A man in a garish gold robe was seated upon the throne, humanoid in appearance, but elderly and disfigured.

"Captain Phasma," he greeted, "It heartens me to know that my faith in you was not misplaced."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," she replied.

"Tell me, what has become of Vectivus' habitat?"

"Space debris."

"Good. You're dismissed. You may return to planning the Vardos Operation."

"Understood."

Saluting, the trooper whirled around, her armorweave cape fluttering out behind her as she headed back in the direction of the turbolift. Focusing his senses on the individual, Jacen found himself nearly overwhelmed at the intensity at which the Dark Side was radiating off of him. Sensing what he was doing, the Supreme Leader finally decided to speak to his guests.

"Tell me, child. What is it that you sense?"

"You're Sith."

"Sith!? I am no Sith," he declared with a chuckle, "The Sith were a species native to the Stygian Caldera. They suffered an extinction that took centuries to complete. The only thing remaining is their name, appropriated by a sect of Force-sensitives seeking an identity."

"Who are you!" Lumiya demanded.

"I am Snoke; Supreme Leader of the First Order."

"Lies. The Humanocentrism of Imperial culture would never have allowed someone like you to rise to power."

"Beings will do anything to ensure their own survival," he stated, "While the Galactic Empire tore itself apart, this remnant fled to the Unknown Regions as part of a contingency plan."

"What contingency plan?" Jacen questioned.

"Why...to destroy the empire of course," Snoke replied, "Palpatine had always intended for his Dark Empire to dominate the galaxy, but first the empire needed to be done away. Gallius Rax was intended to carry out that purge, gathering imperial forces to Jakku for a final stand against New Republic forces."

Other then his name, Lumiya knew literally nothing about the Imperial Fleet Admiral's prior to his entry into Imperial service. Joining at the age of twenty, he had joined Naval Intelligence with the rank of Commander. It was a ranking that was considered abnormally high, especially giving his lack of service in the Imperial Military.

"But things didn't go as planned," she declared.

"No. The Fleet Admiral's summons were ignored by the majority of the warlords, and he was unable to complete the Contingency. Instead he deviated from the plan, taking those forces and fleeing into the Unknown Regions, utilizing navigational data provided by Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"You haven't explained how you managed to assume control," Jacen stated.

"The leadership perished when the Super Star Destroyer: Ravager entered a solar storm. Only I help them survive the dangers that lurked within the Unknown Regions. But let us speak of this no further."

Slipping his hand into the sleeve of his robe, Snoke removed a Lightsaber and set it onto the arm of his throne. Jacen immediately the weapon as his own, which he had thought lost after he had been vented into space.

"Step forward, Shira Elan Colla Brie."

Lumiya did no such thing, forcing Snoke to reach out through the Force and pull her across his throne room. Seizing a hold of the red-haired woman's head, he stared into her green eyes with his blue.

"You are here only to serve a purpose," he stated.

"I will never serve you!" she snarled.

"You're mistaken. I have no intention of letting you serve me."

Shoving her forward, Lumiya was hurtled across the throne room, her body stopping only when she had reached the halfway point. Levitating off the ground, she managed to twist her body so that she was floating face down. Stretching out with her shackled hands, the Dark Lady of the Sith was quickly consumed with Force Lightning. Clothing, flesh, and bone were incinerated, leaving nothing behind but her discarded prosthetics.

"MONSTER!" Jacen roared.

Reaching out with the Force, he summoned his Lightsaber into his hands and activated its emerald blade. He sheered through the stun-cuffs with ease, turning his attention to the Supreme Leader.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Undone

Location: The Supremacy

That same time...

* * *

Surrounded by multiple opponents, Jacen immediately took the stance that was associated with Form VII. The moment that they sensed his intentions, the Praetorian Guards leapt to their leader's defence. Their weapons humming to life, but it was only by the Supreme Leader's orders that halted them.

"Stay your hands!"

Though their blades were stilled, none of the eight guards were prepared to lay down their arms, or relax themselves.

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU KILL HER!?"

"To prove that I could," Snoke answered, rising to his feet, "To show you that I could do so with the barest of efforts. To place yourself under her tutelage would be a waste of your potential."

"So I should place myself under yours?"

"I see the potential that your bloodline carries, yet there are few in your family that have the willingness to embrace it."

"You're talking about me."

"You benefitted from the five years you were absent from the Jedi Order," the Supreme Leader explained, "You are more open to taking drastic steps in the name of the greater good."

Suddenly, Jacen was no longer standing in Snoke's throne room, instead it was in front of the Throne of Balance. Seated upon it was not the armoured figure that had previously been part of his vision, rather it the Supreme Leader. Standing behind him was a mixed group consisting of species both known and unknown, all of whom had were in shackles. Five figures hovered behind them, their forms swaddled in black robes, while their faces were concealed behind a golden mask. Stepping backwards, Jacen felt his foot make contact with something, prompting him to look down. He found his cousin staring up at him, his face bloodied from a brutal battered he had received. He was half-buried beneath the corpse of Seha Dorvald, a young orphan he had sponsored for Jedi Training. His parents were nearby, lovingly embracing one another in what had likely been their final moments. Jaina was sprawled on her back, her corpse lying atop that of Jagged Fel, both clad in flight suits. He saw the bodies of Pellaeon, Chief of State Omas, Wedge, his Aunt and Uncle, even Tenel Ka and Allana. He saw his own body lay amongst the corpse pile, and based on the expression frozen on his face, his death had neither been quick nor painless. The landscape shifted back to the throne room, with Snoke having taken a seat back on his throne. Had his vision been the outcome awaiting those seeking to resist, and was there even a way to stop him.

"I see your resolve flickering like a candle-flame," he announced.

Lifting his thumb off the activation stud, Jacen extinguished the emerald-green blade and allowed the weapon to clatter to the floor. He heard the Praetorian Guards deactivate their weapons, no longer viewing him a threat.

"What are you?" he asked, dropping to his knees.

"Someone who has seen the rise and fall of entire civilizations."

He would need to bide his time, waiting for the moment when could eliminate the threat he posed. Following that, he would need to deal with the 'new' Sith Order that was gathering strength. Based on his own visions, he knew that Lumiya had been truthful regarding the order's existence. Unfortunately, the Jedi Council would never be swayed by the words of a Sith Acolyte, even if they were true. He would be required to do something, and usurping control of the First Order would give him the army need to accomplish it.

"I submit," he said, bowing his head.

"I knew that you would see reason, my worthy apprentice."

Snapping his gnarled fingers, one of the Praetorian Guards immediately attacked, forcing Jacen to draw his lightsaber back into his hands. Twisting his body, he swung the emerald-coloured blade upward, blocked the blow from the Electro-bisento.

"I YIELD!"

"Come now, did you honestly expect your transgressions to go unpunished?" Snoke asked.

Breaking the lock, the Praetorian Guard stabbed forward with his weapon, forcing Jacen to twist out of the way. The energy filament that ran along the edge of the blade sliced through the fabric of his shirt, grazing his flesh. Hissing through his clenched teeth, he ignored the pain and attempted to press the attack. Another guard joined the fight, attacking with his Bilari electro-chain whip and ensnaring his right arm. A third joined the fray, detaching the Vibro-arbir blade and wielding the weapon in its dagger-like configuration. Attacked him from behind, there wasn't anything preventing Jacen from having his arm removed. No longer restrained, the young man was thrown sideways, collapsing onto the obsidian tiles. Letting out a scream, he seized a hold of the stump in a desperate attempt to stanch the bleeding. His lightsaber was still gripped by the severed limb, until pulled free by a wave of the Supreme Leader's hand. The humanoid alien sized the weapon from the air, placing it on the armrest of his throne.

"That's enough," he stated, "I believe my young apprentice has learned his lesson."

The doors to the turbolift opened without warning, allowing several individuals to step into the car throne room. Each was dressed in a white uniform, which identified them as members of the Security Services. A bodyguard unit, their duty was to ensure the security of high-ranking members of the First Order.

"Take my apprentice and see to it that his injuries are treated," he instructed, "And dispose of that arm."

Without warning, Jacen was seized by two members of the Security Services and dragged in the direction of the turbolift.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Massacre

Location: The Supremacy

Three days later...

* * *

Standing within the torture chamber, the Supreme Leader watched as his apprentice thrashed against the restraints of the interrogation chair. Left at the mercy of an IT-000, Jacen had shown resilience when it came to the various types of torture being inflicted upon him.

"Is that the best you've got?"

"I have other means of torture at my disposal," Snoke stated, "You've sworn fealty to me, yet your commitment is in doubt."

"Do your worse," he growled.

"I intend to."

Strolling out of the shadows, the Supreme Leader approached the young man and shoved his hand into his face. Gathering the Dark Side within him, Snoke unleashed a shadowy spike that embedded itself into his brain. Pain flared to life, and Jacen's thrashing was renewed as his screams reverberating against the walls. Leaving his apprentice, Snoke headed in the direction of the door, pursued by two of his guards. Exiting the chamber, they stepped into the dimly lit hallway and found themselves greeted by a BB Unit. It was a spherical-shaped astromech with black plating, with a puck-shaped head and a single red photoreceptor. The droid warbled something in Binary, putting a smile on the Supreme Leader's grotesque features.

"Excellent," he said, "I'll speak with the General personally."

As BB-9E rolled onward, Snoke and his guards continued towards the turbolift at the far end of the hall. Stepping onto the lift car, they rode it to the apex of the Mega-class Star dreadnaught. They disembarked mere moments later, with the Supreme Leader heading across the length of the throne room. The gas giant that the Supremacy was currently orbiting filled the viewports, but he had little time to enjoy the view. Slumping into his throne, his gnarled fingers touched the keys of the keypad on the armrest, causing the holoprojectors to activate. Appearing before him was Armitage Hux, the Commander of the First Order's military.

"General Hux," he said, "You have a report."

"Yes, Supreme Leader. We've just arrived in the Jinata System and are holding position in the asteroid belt ringing Athulla," he reported.

"Has your presence been detected by the security forces?"

"If they have, they've made no indication."

"Good. You are hereby authorized to proceed with the operation."

"Understood, Supreme Leader."

The hologram winked out of existence, the connection having been deactivated on Hux's end. The sector was imperial aligned, with the planet of Vardos being described as an imperial utopia. The operation required an Imperial-class Star Destroyer make a micro-jump to the planet, where it would deploy members of the FN Corps. Disguised as Imperial Stormtroopers, they would launch an unprovoked attack on the citizens of Kestro. Meant to discredit the Imperial Remnant in the eyes of its citizens, he hoped to divide the martial oligarchy. He had further plans to weaken the Galactic Empire's successor state, but they were on hold at the moment.

* * *

Location: Vardos

One hour later...

* * *

FN-2187 felt the Sentinel-class landing craft enter into the upper atmosphere, causing the vessel to rumble. Feeling the contents of his stomach beginning to rise, he swallowed several times in an attempt to keep it down. It was a feat made difficult, due to the stench that permeated the interior of the helmet. The armor was second-hand and several sizes too big for him, which made it uncomfortable to wear.

"Landing in thirty seconds," reported the pilot.

Tightening his grip on the E-11 blaster rifle, he swallowed again, having no desire to vomit inside his helmet. A shudder vibrated through the landing craft as it touched down, the landing ramp descending moments later. As the battalion began disembarking, the wave of bodies pushing FN-2187 towards the exit. A storm was hammering the city, forcing the civilians to seek shelter in nearby buildings.

"All squads, proceed to designated mission areas," Captain Phasma ordered, her voice cracking through the suit's integrated comlink.

The battalion broke off into individual squadrons, with FN-2187 joining his squad which was under the direct command of Captain Phasma. Despite not being clad in her signature armour, he could tell which trooper was her based on the way she carried herself. They exited the spaceport and headed into the city, heading in the direction of the Future Imperial Leaders Military Preparatory School. FN-2187 couldn't resist taking in the sights around him, finding the architecture both uniform and sterile. He passed red-leafed Shin'yah trees on his way to a security checkpoint, manned by a single Imperial Stormtrooper and a pair of AT-ATs. They were waved through without incident, the slicers having done their job in infiltrating the Imperial Remnant computer network. Granted entry into the school's courtyard, FN-2187 found himself greeted by more Shin'yah trees and a statue carved from red stone. The hunk of rock had been carved in the likeness of Admiral Garrick Versio, the Hero of Vardos. Ascending the stairs, the five-man squad headed into a building that towered above them. Reaching the doors, they automatically slid open, allowing them access to the interior of the building. A larger Shin'yah tree was located dead center in the atrium, with crimson banners emblazoned with the Imperial crest. Their appearance initially drew the attention of the occupants, which were predominately human. There were also individuals of various alien species, but they were vastly outnumbered. FN-2187 watched as Captain Phasma tapped the side of her helmet, likely receiving reports for the other squads on her private communication channel. He heard the captain's voice over the comlink, relaying a direct order to all of her troopers.

"Open fire," she ordered, raising the blaster rifle.

She unloaded a single blaster bolt into the back of a female cadet, knocking her to the floor. The others opened fire as well, cutting down students and security personnel alike, but FN-2187 found himself unable to comply. Having taken shelter behind a low wall, he waited out the massacre that was taking place. The building seemed to shake, causing a statue to crash into the floor after plummeting from the ceiling. It was a sign that the Blackguard had begun targeting the city's anti-air defenses, which would cover their escape. The fighting within the atrium ended as quickly as it began, with Captain Phasma immediately approaching him.

"FN-2187, you will submit yourself for reconditioning," Phasma ordered, having noticed he hadn't opened fire.

"Yes, Captain," he replied, feeling the inside of his mouth going dry.

Following his comrades back outside, he found the Blackguard had repositioned itself over the city, green streaks of light descending from it. One of the bolts shot past, slamming into the top of the Preparatory School, sending chunks of masonry raining down on them. He was knocked to the ground by a flying chunk, only managing to remain conscious long enough to witness as FN-2003 was crushed to death.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Mission

Location: The Supremacy

One week later...

* * *

Standing within his throne room, the Supreme Leader watched the winding pathways of hyperspace. He heard the turbolift doors opening, but refrained from even acknowledging the newcomer. It wasn't until the figure had stopped next to him that Snoke finally regarded his apprentice. Though he had resisted the physical torture, his mind couldn't withstand having to repeatedly relive his time as a prisoner of the Yuuzhan Vong. He still retained some defiance, but he was now malleable enough to be sculpted into a masterpiece.

"How is your wound?" he finally asked.

"It's nothing," the young man replied.

He gave a fleeting glance at empty sleeve of his black tunic, which consisted of the same material and colour as his trousers. Completing his ensemble was a pair of black syntha-leather boots, worn by the officers of the First Order. Although he had undergone surgery to install a synth-net neural interface, Snoke had purposely withheld the cybernetic replacement.

"I sense you have a question, my apprentice."

"Yes, master."

"Speak."

"What was it that made the others unworthy?"

"You mean your family? There were a good many reasons that made them unfit to serve as my apprentice," he stated, "Your uncle is too dogmatic, your mother's too afraid of your grandfather, and your sister is too emotional, while your bother...well, let's just say being dead has its disadvantages."

Jacen shot the Supreme Leader a venomous look, the mentioning of his younger brother, renewing the pain that had dulled. Anakin had led a strike team to a Yuuzhan Vong worldship in orbit over the planet Myrkr. At the time, the vessel had been utilized as a cloning lab for the Voxyn, a creature that hunted and killed numerous Jedi. Anakin had given his life to hold off the Yuuzhan Vong, giving the team time to complete the mission.

"And Ben?" he asked, struggling to quell his anger.

"The boy has potential not yet realized," Snoke answered, "And that's what makes him dangerous."

A lingering silence formed between the apprentice and his master, broken only when the Supreme Leader deemed it necessary.

"I have a mission for you, my apprentice."

"So soon?"

"You believe yourself to be unworthy?" the Supreme Leader questioned, "Or is it because you are untrustworthy?"

The humanoid didn't wait for him to finish, instead choosing to continue the dispensing of his order.

"The galaxy is too chaotic," the Supreme Leader stated, "If we are to restore order then we must act with all due haste."

"What would you have me do?" Jacen asked.

"I have it on good authority that there is an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer being constructed at the General Crix Madine Military Reserve. It will be your mission to steal it and return it to the Supremacy."

"You want me to steal a Star Destroyer?" Jacen asked in disbelief.

"Not by yourself, naturally. You'll be provided with troops to ensure the success of your mission."

"I understand, master."

"Good. Head to medical and receive your new arm."

* * *

Location: The Supremacy

One hour later...

* * *

Flexing the fingers of his cybernetic arm, Jacen couldn't help but feel revulsion at possessing the limb. Having formerly belong to Lumiya, it had been gifted to him so that he might once again possess a right arm. Slipping a glove over his prosthetic arm, he turned his attention to the stormtroopers assembling. They weren't dressed in the armour he had seen them wearing, instead it was the that of the Imperial Remnant.

"You're framing the Remnant," he said aloud.

"Of course. What better way to weaken an enemy then by turning allies against one another."

Turning, Jacen found that the Supreme Leader of the First Order was standing behind him. He appeared only in holographic form, as he rarely ventured beyond the interior of his throne room.

"Then you'll swoop in when both governments are distracted and at their weakest."

"It's well within our power to do so," Snoke stated, "We spent a considerable sum of credits in supporting the Crucible."

Jacen recognized name as belonging to an organization of slave-traders, with Dalien Onasi having been one such victim. He had been rescued by Jedi Master Hes Jor-Sharu, who had spent years investigating the disappearance of numerous refugees. Many believed that they had been victims of the Yuuzhan Vong during their invasion of the galaxy, but that had ultimately been proven false. The slavers had suffered defeat less then three years ago, when both a Mandalorian Strike team and a Galactic Alliance fighter squad converged on the planet Volgax. Their reasons for travelling to the planet differed from one another, but both sought the destruction of the Crucible.

"So you use slaves to bolster the ranks of the First Order."

"Not exactly. You see, children are far easier to indoctrinate then adults."

"You're telling me that you take these children and conscript them as Stormtroopers?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Snoke confirmed, "The Crucible was founded during the Sith Golden Age by Lord Ieldis, with the purpose of turning war refugees into an army. Ieldis has been dust for millennia, but the Crucible continued on with their mission, despite the destruction of the ancient Sith Empire."

"A pity that it was destroyed," Jacen said with smug satisfaction.

"It survived destruction once before, there's nothing preventing the Crucible from doing so again."

Just then, a Gozanti-class cruiser touched down in the hanger bay, drawing Jacen's attention. The Stromtroopers that had gathered began boarding the vessel, prompting the apprentice to step into the hanger. The hologram floated into the chamber after him, as if intending on witnessing his departure. Upon reaching the boarding ramp, he was halted by the appearance of one of the First Order's numerous officers. Held within his left hand was his lightsaber, while a full-face black helmet inlaid with silver was held by his right.

"You will have need of these, my apprentice," Snoke announced.

Accepting both, he clipped the lightsaber to his belt and studied the helmet, which vaguely resembled the one once worn by his grandfather. It was as if the Supreme Leader intended for him to become a new Darth Vader, not that he would put it past the ancient being. Slipping it over his head, he pulled up the hood of cloak and headed out into the hanger bay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Misdirection

Location: Coruscant Sector

Three days later...

* * *

Arriving at the OboRin Comet Cluster, the Gozanti-class cruiser made a micro-jump to Muscave after corrected its trajectory. Reaching the gas giant, they continued onward towards the capital world of the Galactic Alliance. Stepping into the cockpit, Jacen watched as the General Crix Madine Military Reserve came into view. Also known as Crix Base, the facility consisted of a series of hangers in orbit over Coruscant. It also severed as the headquarters for the third, eighth, and the secretive ninth fleet, as well as the Gamma Corps and the Space Rangers.

"Crix Base, this is Transport 651 seeking landing permission," the pilot announced.

"Good to see you're ahead of schedule, Transport 651," commented the control officer, "Come on in."

"Acknowledged, Crix Base."

The pilot pushed the cruiser forward, heading for one of the hangers that had been opened to them.

"This is the right hanger?" Jacen questioned, his voice distorted by the helmet.

"Yes, sir. The Security Bureau confirms that this is where construction of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer is taking place."

"Be prepared to retreat once we've begun our assault."

"Understood."

The cruiser slowly pulled into the hanger, passing through the field of energy that kept the vacuum of space at bay. Turning 180 degrees, the pilot extended the craft's landing struts and brought it down on the durasteel floor. From his position within the cockpit, Jacen could see the workers scrambling across the floor of the hanger. They were expecting there to be supplies onboard, but that would not be what they would find. Whirling around, he exited the cockpit and made his way through the ship towards the cargo hold. The Stormtroopers were waiting for him, having already gathered at the loading elevator.

"Weapons free," Jacen ordered as the lift began to descend.

Those that had gathered ignorantly thought they were going to unload the supplies, instead they were cut down by the Stormtroopers. Almost immediately an alarm began blaring, signalling that security was now onto them. It wasn't that difficult to imagine, especially given how word of their presence was meant to be spread.

"Kill anyone you encounter," Jacen ordered.

He barely recognized his own voice, while the words themselves sounded almost alien to him. The Stormtroopers did as instructed, while he made headed in the direction of the facility's control room. Flanked by a pair of troopers, he exited the hanger bay and made his way down a long hallway. They reached a turbolift at the far end and boarded it, riding it to what he assumed would be the control room. As the doors parted, they were immediately found themselves greeted by a group of security officers.

"Hands in the air!" the officer ordered, levelling his blaster rifle.

Jacen launched himself forward and attacked, activating his lightsaber and cut the man down. His emerald-colored blade made contact with the left shoulder of the soldier, severing his arm and continuing through his torso. The man's dismembered body collapsed to the floor, prompting the remaining security officers to drop their weapons and back away. His escorts took the opportunity to dispatch the remaining security personnel, gunning them down without mercy. When it was all said and down, a dozen security officers lay dead, while Jacen found himself sickened by his actions. There was little reason why they had had to die, other then that they had gotten in the way. Stepping over the bodies, he led them over to a window that overlooked the facility's dry dock. There was an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer under construction, just as the Supreme Leader had stated. Due to be completed at some point in 40 ABY, the vessel appeared little more then a skeleton. He openly wondered if it was even space-worthy, or if the hyperdrive had even been installed.

"We'll need to disable the docking claps if we're to make our escape," one of the Stormtroopers stated.

Agreeing, Jacen approached a nearby computer console and studied the screen in search of a way to do just that. He hesitated momentarily, briefly considering sending out an alert to planetary security. It wouldn't be terribly difficult to do so, as it only required him to only dispatch his escorts. He reconsidered almost immediately, remembering the horrific vision he had seen. Finding the appropriate controls, the apprentice of the Supreme Leader disabled the docking claps, finding that the remaining Stormtroopers had found an alternative path for boarding the vessel.

"We'd best regroup with the others," he announced.

The trio headed for another turbo lift, riding it down to the docking tube that allowed them to board. Fifteen minutes Jacen was standing on the bridge of the Star Destroyer, questioning weather a handful of people were capable of operating the vessel.

"Give me sitrep!"

"Communication systems are functional," someone reported.

"What about the weapons and deflector shield?"

"We've got short-range turbolasers, but we're lacking shield."

"We're also at 70% structural integrity," announced another.

"You're not making this easy are you, Master?" Jacen fumed, "What about the hyperdrive?"

"Operational, but uncalibrated."

Frowning, he knew that making their escape from the system wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park. There were numerous Golan II defensive platforms orbiting Coruscant, and without deflector shield the vessel would be easy prey.

"Bring the turbolasers online! We're blasting through the doors."

Green lines of light shot forward from the turbolaser batteries, destroying the doors and damaging the hanger itself. Propelled forward by the KDY built Destroyer-I ion engines, the vessel passed into the vacuum of space. They were immediately confronted by several starfighters, which had been scrambled from a nearby Golan II defensive platform.

"Halt! This is the Coruscant Defense Force," the unseen commander announced, "You have not been authorised for departure. Power down and prepare to be boarded."

"Target the other hangers," Jacen ordered, "And power up the hyperdrive!"

The Star Destroyer rained death upon the Military Reserve, severely damaging some sections, while venting the atmosphere of others. The starfighters retaliated almost immediately, peppering the hall with lines of crimson light.

"Jump to lightspeed! NOW!"

With the stars abruptly elongated, the vessel was swallowed up by the blue tunnel of hyperspace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Praise

Location: The Supremacy

Several days later...

* * *

Entering into the interior maintenance bay of the Mega-class Star Dreadnought, Jacen could finally breathe a sigh of relief. With a hyperdrive that hadn't been calibrated, it had taken several jumps to return to the Supremacy. The dreadnaught let out a shudder as the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer docked, locked into place by a series of docking clamps. Jacen emerged from the vessel once the docking tube had been extended, finding himself greeted by an officer of the First Order. He was dressed in a black armourweave cape, signifying him as someone of importance.

"The Supreme Leader demands your presence within his throne room," he reported.

"Understood," he replied, his voice no longer distorted by the helmet he had previously been forced to wear.

As the officer departed, Jacen continued towards the turbolift, riding it up to the throne room. As the doors parted, he found the Supreme Leader seated upon his throne, dressed in his garish gold robes. Making it halfway across the room, he dropped down to one knee in submission to his master.

"My apprentice, I see that you have succeeded in your mission," the humanoid announced, pushing himself off his throne, "Already your actions have caused a rift to form between the Imperial Remnant and the Galactic Alliance."

As if to demonstrate, an image was projected on one of the curtained walls of the throne room. It displayed the form of a Chevin, who he recognized as the newscaster, Perre Needmo. The report was concerning the 'Imperial' attack of Crix Base, and the near destruction of the facility. A massive death toll had resulted when Jacen had ordered the Star Destroyer to fire upon the hangers, leaving most of the Ninth Fleet crippled. Naturally, the senate was up in arms over the perceived betrayal, with Gilad Pellaeon proclaiming the remnant's innocence. Resigning from his post out of protest, his position as Supreme Commander was now being filled by a Mon Calamari Admiral named Cha Niathal. Jacen felt guilt for his actions, but it was a necessary evil in order to remain in the Supreme Leader's good graces.

"Thank you, Master."

"You have proven your commitment to the First Order."

"You're too trusting," Jacen stated, "There was a moment where I could've betrayed you."

"I'm well aware. You however were unaware that those under your command had orders to eliminate you in the event you attempted to betray us."

Though he was surprised, he knew that he shouldn't have been, as he had always been in the presence of those Stormtroopers assigned to his command.

"It is time, my apprentice. Time to let your past die," Snoke announced, "From this moment forward, you shall be known as Kylo Ren."

"No."

"No?"

"Caedus!...Call me Caedus."

"That is a Sith word meaning: a battle of darkness," the Supreme Leader said scornfully.

Studying his apprentice, he could see that there would be no persuading the young man otherwise. It was a small act of rebellion on the part of Jacen, thinking that there was any way that he could resist him.

"Very well. I'm nothing if not accommodating, Apprentice. From this moment forward, you shall be known as Lord Caedus."

Rising to his feet, many thoughts were on the mind of the Supreme Leader's apprentice.

"What is our plan going forward?"

"I have a great many plans already in motion," he replied, "In the meantime, you'll have to wait for construction of your flagship to be completed."

"My flagship?" Caedus asked in surprise.

"Indeed. My apprentice should not be without a vessel of his own."

"Thank you, Master."

"We recently came into possession of something that should prove useful to you. I suggest you head down to Droid Maintenance."

Giving his head a nod, the man whirled around and headed in the direction of the turbolift.

* * *

Location: The Supremacy

Twenty minutes later...

* * *

The turbolift into Droid Maintenance, a chamber overcrowded with discarded droid components. Lubricant and burnt electronics were heavy in the air, causing his sinuses to become irritated. Moving through the space, Caedus discovered a woman working on a dark silver protocol droid. Dressed in the uniform of an engineer of the First Order, she had short black hair, and dark brown eyes. She must've sensed his approached, prompting her to turn and acknowledge him with a salute.

"The Supreme Leader sent me," he stated.

"You're here for the droids then?"

"Is that why I'm here for? I was never told the reason."

Stepping aside, the woman gestured to the protocol droid that had been focus of her repairs.

"This droid contains the Triple-Zero protocol personality matrix stolen from the quarantine world in Kallidahin Space," she explained.

"He must be extremely dangerous to have been quarantined."

"Wat Tambor seemed to think so. He was the one who had it quarantined."

"Now that is interesting," Caedus admitted.

An assassin droid would've been useful to the Separatist Alliance, especially one as dangerous as Triple-Zero.

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Triple-Zero's personality matrix was brought out of quarantine by the Tarkin Initiative and sent to the Maw Installation for study. Which leads me to the other acquisition."

Walking away, Caedus was led to another part of the chamber where he encountered a black astromech. It resembled an R4-series agromech droid, but he suspected that it had merely been designed that way.

"This is BT-1; a blastromech prototype. It's capable of passing as an astro, but it's really a specialized assassin droid."

"Very impressive. How long till you can get them operational?"

"Hard to say. I've still got some repairs to do," she reported, "Then I need to install some stronger behavioral inhibitors to prevent them from running rampant and slaughtering us all."

"Which one is more dangerous?"

"That would be BT-1. It's believed he went on a rampage through the Maw Installation before being jettisoned into space."

"Excellent. They should prove useful to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Prisoner

Location: Imperial Space

Three days later...

* * *

The rhythmic beeping of the medical equipment welcomed FN-2187 back to consciousness, prompting the dark-skinned man to open his eyes. He stared up into ceiling, discovering that he had been brought to an infirmary of some sort. As he tried to sit upright, he discovered that he had been encased within a Flexpoly bacta suit. He remembered the attack on Kestro that he had participated in, and the collapsing building that had claimed the life of FN-2003. He tried to move, drawing the attention of the brightly-lit room's other occupant.

"Goodness! You've awakened, TK-664," the man stated.

He was a youthful-looking man dressed in medical scrubs, with short white hair and blue eyes that drew attention to his bearded face. He moved away from the large windows, which afforded a view of a sprawling cityscape.

"I'm Dr. Cross. You we're pulled from the wreckage of the Imperial Preparatory School."

"W-Where...," he began, his voice, "Where am I?"

"Sartinaynian City. You were transported here for medical treatment following the attack on Kestro."

He recognized the location as being on Bastion, the capital world of the Imperial Remnant.

 _"FN-2187, you will submit yourself for reconditioning."_

The words came flooding back to him, and he wondered if Capitan Phasma was testing his loyalty. It made sense, as he hadn't followed orders and opened fire on civilians during the attack on Vardos.

"You had us worried. We weren't sure you were going to make it."  
"When…can I leave?"

"We can't discharge you yet," Dr. Cross stated, "Your injuries are…significant, and releasing you would be irresponsible."

"I…understand," FN-2187 said.

"Tell me, TK-664, what do you remember of the attack?"

"I don't know. It all happened so quickly."

"Understandable. It was a surprise attack after all, but one thing has been bothering me."

"W-what's that?"

Slipping a hand into the folds of his lab coat, he removed a holdout blaster and levelled it at the Stormtrooper. FN-2187 tried to scramble backwards to get out of range of the weapon, but he was weighed down by the bacta suit.

"Our records indicate that TK-664 perished at the Cairn Instillation twenty-six years ago! So, allow me to ask: who are you?"

Despite the heaviness of the suit and his own battered body, FN-2187 was able to throw himself out of the bed. The tubes circulating Bacta throughout the suit became detached from the pump, spilling the liquid onto the tiled floor. Watching as the young man dragged himself across the floor, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the display.

"That'll be enough, Director Cross."

Looking up, FN-2187 discovered that a pair of booted feet had stopped directly in front of him. They belonged to a man well past the point of being middle-aged, with white hair and a bushy white mustache. He was dressed in a white uniform, with polished black boots and a rank insignia plaque that marked him as a Grand Admiral.

"As you command, sir."

"I am Gilad Pellaeon; Supreme Commander of the Galactic Empire," he introduced, "And as the only survivor of the attack on Vardos, you will tell us why you and your compatriots attacked our citizens."

The Grand Admiral turned towards the doorway, issuing an order to the unseen individuals standing in the hallway.

"Enter!"

Two men immediately stepped into the room, dressed in the attire of the Imperial Security Bureau. Seizing a hold of the Stormtrooper's arms, FN-2187 was hauled to his feet by the two agents of the ISB.

"Transfer the prisoner to the medical wing of the Imperial Dungeons and place him under armed guard."

"Yes sir," one of the men replied.

Dragged from the hospital suite, Pellaeon watched as the phoney Stormtrooper was carted away.

"What are you thinking, sir?" Director Cross asked, approaching.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were being set up," Pellaeon stated.

"Individuals disguising themselves as Imperial Stormtroopers and then massacring our citizens certainly proves that theory."

"As does the attack on the General Crix Madine Military Reserve."

"So, the question remains: Who's responsible?"

"That's what you'll have to determine."

"I'll make him talk, but what about the Galactic Alliance? They think the attack was orchestrated by us."

"They still do, which is why I resigned as Supreme Commander out of protest."

"Sir, could this lead to war?" the former Imperial Agent asked.

"Let's prey that it doesn't lead to that, Jahan."


End file.
